justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Guy
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Billie Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Billie Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Billie Version) |dg = (Classic/Billie Version) |alt = Billie Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Billie Version) |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Bar) |gc = to (Classic) (Billie Version) |lc = |pictos = 126 (Classic) 203 (Billie Version) |dura = 3:14 |nowc = BadGuy (Classic) BadGuyALT (Billie Version) |perf = Classic Céline Baronhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_20191106_170640_com.instagram.android.jpg Billie Version Soraya Gacem |from = album }}"Bad Guy" (stylized as "bad guy" in-game on 8th-gen consoles) by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with long, blue hair in a half bun with the rest of the hair flowing. On her head, she is wearing a green sun cap with a golden chain around it. She is wearing a cyan hoodie with three long golden chain necklaces on her neck and a black skirt with a periwinkle and black checkered design on the front and back. Over her clothes, she is also wearing a large orange open fur coat that reaches to her knees, with a shiny cyan 0 with a golden outline on the upper left side of the coat and a shiny upside down cyan 2 with a golden outline on the lower right side of the coat. She is also wearing a pair of green knee-length socks, and shiny cyan shoes with white soles. Her accessories includes a pair of black sunglasses, golden bracelets on her left wrist and a golden anklet on her right ankle. She has a black and white full opacity outline. Billie Version The dancer is a woman with light and dark green hair. She wears a green beanie, a green jacket, green shorts, green boots, a gold necklace and a green t-shirt with the same stick-figure men from Eilish's brand. "Billie" is seen on her t-shirt and right pant leg. The outfit was designed by Billie Eilish herself. Background Classic The background is white throughout most of the routine. Multiple silhouettes of the dancer without her coat are seen in the background and they appear briefly in the beat of the music. At the beginning of the routine, three silhouettes of the coach is seen in the background before the center silhouette moves forward to reveal the actual coach in a glitchy fashion. Other silhouettes appear for a brief amount of time in the beat of the music, doing various poses. During the verses, there are black and white oily paint-like substance melting in the background, with parts of it pulsing to the beat. The silhouettes are grey and shadow-like and are copying the moves of the dancer during the first seconds of the routine before running around for another few seconds. During the pre-chorus, the background has static-like effect similar to the ones from televisions, with the palette colors in blue, purple and turquoise green. A silhouette of the main coach is visible, but is represented as a formless static shape and is visibly larger than the other silhouettes. Other silhouettes of the coatless dancer are seen, doing random robotic poses for a few moves before copying with the main dancer, and they have a similar effect with the background. Before the chorus starts, the background turns black and the silhouettes become completely white and glowing. The coach's color scheme also turns black and white. During the chorus, the background turns white and the static effect is reused, with the color palette in lime green. The silhouettes also incorporate the static effect, but each have different colors such as blue/violet and lime/yellow. The silhouettes also perform some moves differently. During the outro, the background cuts into black with faint black static while static noises can be heard for a few seconds. Two silhouettes of the coach, one coatless and the other the default coach, are seen in the background. Each of them flash their details or appearance to the beat of the song while the coatless silhouette does some of the moves differently. Billie Version The background features lots of stick-figure men similar to the ones from Billie Eilish s clothing brand. They move their head and arms to the beat as if they were possessed. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same. Gold Move 1: Get down and put your hands up close to your mouth as if shouting. Gold Move 2: Similar to Gold Move 1, except that your body is more centered. badguy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Badguy gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game badguy gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Badguy gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Billie Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Billie Version. Gold Move 1: Point and run forwards. Gold Move 2: While bent over, cup your hands together as if you were shouting. Gold Move 3: Put your right hand in front on your face while bending over. Badguyalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Badguyalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Badguyalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Badguyalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Badguyalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Badguyalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *Street Cred Trivia General *'' '' was referenced in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: “I m that bad type/...Might seduce your dad type”. *The teasers are inspired by certain aspects of the music video for the song. *"Make your girlfriend mad tight" is misinterpreted as "Make your girlfriend mad type". *The song is shown as Bad Guy in the Wii version of . Classic *On the menu square, the coach s shoe soles have the same colour as the shoes themselves instead of being white. *The numbers 0 and 2 on the coat glitches to black and the shadow on the coach s right leg glitches to blue during a certain part of the outro. *The coach appears in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk Billie Version *'' '' (Billie Version) is the third routine to have an Extreme difficulty rating in spite of it not being labelled as an Extreme Version, after Bang Bang Bang (VIPMADE) and Swish Swish (VIPMADE). *Billie Eilish helped make the alternate and design the outfit. **This is the third known time that an artist assisted in the creation of a map for their song, after Boom Clap and Je sais pas danser. *The routine was revealed in the Just Dance 2020 Full Songlist video. *The routine is only playable on 8th-gen consoles via Internet connection. *The routine was not credited as an alternate routine until November 6th. Gallery Game Files Badguy cover generic.png|''bad guy'' BadGuyALT_cover_generic.png|''bad guy'' (Billie Version) Badguy cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) BadGuyALT_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Billie Version) BadGuyALT_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Billie Version) BadGuyALT_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Billie Version) BadGuyALT_map_bkg.png| map background (Billie Version) BadGuyALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Billie Version) BadGuy 1326.png|Avatar Badguy gold ava.png|Golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Just Dance 2020 - bad guy - 5 Stars M - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 11_27_52 PM.png|Bad guy on the menu (Classic, 8th-gen) Just Dance 2020 - bad guy - 5 Stars M - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 11_17_38 PM.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Badguy_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Capture.PNG| loading screen (Classic, Billie Version) (1) Just Dance 2020 - bad guy ALT (Billie Eilish) - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_5_2019 7_27_46 PM.png| Coach selection screen (Classic, Billie Version) Capture 1.PNG|''Bad Guy'' on the menu (Classic, Wii) Just Dance 2020 - bad guy - 5 Stars M - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 11_19_32 PM.png| routine selection screen (Classic, Wii) Just Dance 2020 (Wii) - bad guy. 5 stars (+MegaStar) - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 10_44_47 PM.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Wii) Promotional Images Badguy instagram teaser 1.jpg|First teaser (Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/B4P50RWjlJH/ 75244366 451673362129047 4958151742817221802 n.jpg|First teaser (Instagram Stories) Badguysecondad.jpg|First teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189572933972312064 Badguy instagram teaser 2.jpg|Second teaser (Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/B4QNfqGBFPl/ Badguy instagramstories teaser 2.gif|Second teaser (Instagram Stories) Badguy youtbe ad.jpg|Second teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189617988514787330 Badguy gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories - Classic) Badguy gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Classic)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189942610997198850 Badguyalt gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories - Billie Version) Badguyalt gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Billie Version)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1192486892866097152 Others Badguy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Badguyalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Billie Version) Badguy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Badguyalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Billie Version) Badguy_coat error.PNG|Coat numbers and shadow glitch Videos Official Music Video Billie Eilish - bad guy Teasers Bad Guy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Guy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Just Dance 2020 bad guy (Alternate) Ubisoft US Bad Guy (Billie Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2020 - bad guy - Megastar Kinect Others Billie Eilish Surprises Her Biggest Fans Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation es:Bad Guy tr:Bad Guy Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Delphine Lemaitre